Castle school of Preforming Arts
by KenzieLee
Summary: When a new guy comes to school, the current and only quadhit falls in love with this expop star. But what heppens when his bands wants him back, who wins, Fame or Love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joe Jonas

(Note: please read and review)

That day began like any other, my room was all mine. I turned on my CD player and Seasons of love came on. I grabbed my cream soft jeans a pair of underwear and a white t-shirt into the bath room as I sang along to my favorite song. Now at most boarding schools this would have got me tossed into detention, but I went to a preforming arts boarding school. I could hear other kids singing along too. As the song rent came on I was doing my hair, I usually just wore it down like any other guy. I felt the need to make it more 'gay'. I as got told I didn't look gay enough, I took one of my bleach sticks and ran it over parts of my hair. I washed it out in the sink and I looked like a read head who had set down under a bottle of bleach as sunscreen. I then proceeded to dye each strand that was bleached either pink black or blue.

I walked out of my room swinging my messenger bag over my shoulder shutting off my radio as I closed the door with a toss of a shoe. My Doc. Martians made a soft _clomp_ as I walked. I waved to my friends as I walked out of the door and into the quad. There were groups of people playing instrument or singing, some dancing, others acting out parts from plays. It seemed almost everyone waved at me, some guys snickered pointed and laughed. These were my favorite times, you might be wondering _why does everyone waved at you?_ Well I am what you call a quad-hit, I play Bass, I sing, I dance, and I act.

I sing better than anything, I love it. It was the only thing there for me when my 'parents' kicked me out, well more in I made them send me to upstate New York, I told them I would tell the press I was gay. My dad was and is still running for office. As soon as they paid for all 4 years, just like normal high school but with fun classes. I am in my second year, or a what we like to call fourth-former.

As the first bell rang I walked into the auditorium for our Monday announcements. "Please, quite down." Began the Headmistress, "Now today we begin our second half of our first Trimester. If you have the need to drop any classes today is the day to do so. Todays lunch is soup bar, pizza bar, and salad bar. Your choice of what you want to drink. We also have a new student I'll let him introduce himself, he is the second quad-hit we have in the fourth-formers."

A tall boy I instantly recognized as Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers, a band of three brothers who are all very sexy! He cleared his throat and said, "Hi. My name is Joe Jonas, if you don't know who I am I used to be in a band with my two brothers but after an announcement I made on TRL. When I said I was homosexual-" I clapped and screamed, as I did for all my people. He laughed then said again, "We broke up and I deiced I wanted to improve as a singer, dance, musician, and actor. So I used what money I had to enroll here."

The Headmistress clapped as he walked off toward the backstage. "We welcome you warmly here at Castle of the Preforming arts, and would Mackenzie Woodward meet me backstage. That's all, let what you learn here inspire you forever more."

I shot up, _she should know I am _a little _on the odd side by now_. I made my way to the backstage entrance, when I walked in Joe was full of bags, he had them strung on his back, his sides one or two rolling I laughed.

"Joe, this is Mac. He is also a quad-hit like yourself, one of our most popular students also. We think he will do great things. Mac, Joe is going to be your roommate will you take him to your room so he can get set up?" The Headmistress gave me a wink and I smiled, _Oh thank you lord. I am now going to start worshiping at his temple._

"I would love to. Here let me take a couple of those bags." I said as I put one hand around his back as I grabbed a bags sling and took it carefully of his neck. I took the rolling bags, and smiled bowed deeply to the headmistress then walked out the back exit.

"Thanks, for the help. And the warm welcome, I like your hair by the way." Joe said coming to my side. "So, are you-" I cut him off.

"Yeah I'm gay." I said smiling and laughing.

"Nice to know, but I was going to ask if you knew who the other quad-hit was." Joe said laughing as I blushed.

"Yeah I know him, he is your roommate." I said grinning as he understood.

"Really, that's amazing. So did I pick a good school?' Joe asked as I opened the dorm door, so far so good.

"Yeah it's great, but it just got better." I said smiling as we got into the elevator and rode to the 6th floor where our room was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moving in

(Note: Please read and review)

The doors slid open on the 6th floor and we walked out the doors and turned right and when we reached room 69. I laughed at this, as I always do. "Welcome to room 69." I said as we walked in I set his stuff on the second twin bed.

The only thing between the beds was a small coffee table. "Wow, your side rocks, and it's clean. Hope I don't mess my side up to bad, if I do sorry." Joe said letting his eyes linger on all of the posters of bands,dancers, musicals. He laughed when his eyes caught the Jonas Brothers poster hung on the wall above the radio. "So your a fan?" Joe asked already unloading his clothes. He stopped and looked at me, in his hands were a pair of very cute black silk boxers with little red lips on them. He blushed and shoved them in the top drawer.

"I guess, I used to run the Port Angeleas chapter of your fan club." I said pointing to a row of buttons I had hung on my mirror one read, 'Who needs one boyfriend, when you can have 3 brothers!'.

Joe laughed, we spent the first few hours before lunch putting his books on the shelves, hanging family pictures. Talking about his life, my life. His love life, single he is single! It was very hard to hold my excitement when he told me this, he smirked when I told him I was single too.

There was a loud bell and both of our faces lit up and our stomachs growled hungry for substance . "Want to go to New York? We can take the train, I need some new stuff. Like books, music, and such. How about it?"

Joe smiled then said, "Sure anything to hang out with you." This made my heart flip. I walked over to the coffee table grabbed on side and pulled it slid easily away. "What are you doing Mac?"

"Nothing just testing something." I said then my face lit up and I pinched Joe's butt. "Bet ya can't catch me!"

I then ran out of the room, Joe was not far behind me. I could hear him pounding his way up to me. I stopped and made a hard left down a small hallway. Now this is not the first time I have done this, so I jumped through the open window and landed on the fire escape. I was half way down when I heard Joe jumping down the stairs.

"Come on, I have two brothers. I think I can catch you shorty!" Joe said as I jumped off the last flight and softly onto the ground.

"Yes, but were they ex-gymnastics chaps?" I asked as I started doing backhand springs across the lawn.

I stopped and waited for Joe but I didn't see him. In the blink of an eye I was on the ground, Joe on top of me. I Blushed as he got off, he took my hand and pulled me up. I went straight into his arms, I was bright red.

"God, Mac, he has been here what? 6 hours?" I heard Samantha say, a amazing dancer and a 5th-former.

Joe let me go and my face went back to it's normal state and I replied, "Joe this is my best friend, Sam. Sam this is Joe Jonas."

"Well nice to meet you Joe. Sorry, I didn't come and see you guys today Mac. I had a lesson, the teacher is letting me teach some of the younger kids, kewl huh?" Sam said a smile on her face as she gave both me and Joe a hug.

"It's al right, we are on our way to the NYC, want to get Seth and go?" I asked laughing.

"No, I am on my way to go and see him, tonight is slam night, if you know what I mean." Sam said as she walked toward Joe and I's dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New York

(Note: Read & Review)

Joe and I made our way off campus and toward the subway, I call it train because it sounds more glamorous. "Gosh, it is getting pretty cold out. I should have brought my jacket." I said mentally kicking myself.

Joe laughed and slipped off his hoddie, he then put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped and he put it on me, I put my arms through the holes and took a deep breath. He had the best scent in the world, it was like some kind of citrus mixed with apples and some musk.

"Thanks Joe," I said as I gave him a soft hug. I hadn't notice until now how much taller Joe was than me. He had to be at the least 6 feet tall, and I was a mere 5'5".

He blushed and put his arms around me and hugged me back. "It's okay." He said was we pulled apart.

"Well we're here." I said as we walked down into the subway station. I took out my pass swiped it twice it let Joe and I through.

We walked onto the subway, it was almost completely empty, there was a hobo asleep on one of the benches. Joe sat down and I sat next to him, "So why do you like to sing?"

"It was my only outlet, I have known I was 'different', as my mom so quaintly put it. So I wanted to be famous, I wanted different to be kewl. I wanted every person who had ever been made fun of to have a voice in my music, even when I danced for them. My father wanted me to be like other boys, play sports, look at naked girls on the computer. Not write poetry, he hated the fact that I always was hanging out with my mother. He made her get a job, to get her away from me.

"And when he was half way into his re-election in Maryland, I got in a fight at school because someone called me a 'fag', that night while my mother and father told me how I had made my father lose poll numbers, I told them I was gay. Not 10 hours later I was on a plane to the Castle.

"My father is why I want to sing, I want to get so good, be the best. So I can show him that I am the son he should have wanted." I said with a frown on my face, I felt Joe put his arm around me.

"That really must suck, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Joe said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt like it could tell him anything.

"You had it much worse Joe," I said getting closer to him.

"No, you didn't want to leave. I had to, my father hates me, my brothers won't look at me. I couldn't be around them anymore, so I took my part of the earnings gave half to Frankie, my little brother, used the rest to pay for my school. I have hardly anything left." Joe said I put my arms around his waste.

I sat up my arms still around Joe, "Then let me pay you back for being my inspiration." I said waving my bank card as the subway stopped and the doors opened. I took his hand and dragged him through the crowd some of the girls whispered and looked at Joe.

"No, you can't." Joe said as we stopped and looked at times square.

I laughed and said, "I'm not, my father is. What do you think keeps my from tell the world I'm gay. I even had to change my Last name, it was West. I'm Mackenzie West of the Baltimore Wests."

Joe laughed and nodded, it was not a little past 3 the lunch rush was over now it was just dog walkers, hobos, and street performers.

Fast forward to after they ate, now in Central Park

"Thanks for bring me along, I really needed this." Joe said bumping me with his shoulder.

"What, a cute pair boxers from, Tommy's? Trust me, it was fun watching you try on all the other pairs." I said with laugh, we stopped in front on a man playing a drum set. I took out a sheet of music gave him $20s and he Began to 'Today for you' from Rent. I began to sing, Joe and the man laughed.

I even showed off for the growing group of spectators. At the end of my Performance the man had over $500s in his bucket, he tried to give some of it to me. I said that I was good, and that he was great.

As we walked back onto the Subway heading back to our dorm. Joe said, "Your amazing, and what I was thanking you for was taking me out, you made me have fun." Joe then bent down and kissed me right on the lips.

"No, problem. If that's my payment we might as well just live in New York." I said blushing as he took my hand.

I don't remember walking home that night, I woke up with Joe's arms around me and a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No school, too kewl!

(Note: Please read and Review)

When I opened my eyes all I could see was skin, and it was not mine. It was Joe's 6pack of abs I could just barely see. In my mind I was dancing and singing. Just when I thought the world was finely doing right by me, the door swung open and I could hear Sam's loud humming as she opened the blinds.

Joe groaned and said, "What in God's name is going on?"

"Oh My God! Sorry to interrupt, Kenzie. Can I talk to you in the Bathroom?" Sam asked giving me her, _tell me now_, look.

I flipped the covers off of me and there I was in my lucky charms boxers. Now I remember going to New York dressed which meant that, JOE HAD TAKEN MY CLOTHES OFF!

I followed Sam into the bathroom as soon as the door was closed Sam asked, "What fucking happened? Tell me everything now!"

I filled Sam in on the the details until there was a knock and Joe said, "I kind of have to go the the bathroom."

Me and Sam walked out of the bathroom laughing very hard.

"We don't have school this week, I guess it has something to do with the schools history apparently part of the school burnt down on this week like 100years ago or something." Sam said as she walked out the door.

"No school? Sweet!" Joe said coming out of the bath room scratching his 'area'. On seeing this I cracked up and went to take a shower.

Fast Forward till after both have taken showers

Joe wanted to go for a walk and I said I would be more than happy to show him around. As if claiming me as his he took my hand the instant we walked out of our room. We took the elevator down to the lobby where Sam and her tall black hair drummer, Seth, were making-out. Seth waved and did his, I'm going to get some tonight, dance.

Joe looked at me questionably as I laughed. We walked out the doors, and on the ground was a small layer of snow covered the ground.

"Kenzie! Hey, Kenzie!" A familiar voice yelled.

Then out of nowhere a small ball of snow landed at my feet. "Pedro! What the hell, how are you?" I asked my Salvadorian friend, who's real name is William.

"My.Name.Is.William. Just got back from meeting with my Dad, he gave me some plane ticks, for an early Christmas present! I think I might go see my mom, we haven't talk since I told her I was gay." William said his hands on his hips.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot! There is only like a week until Christmas! I am so screwed!" I said stomping my foot.

Joe raised his eyebrow and asked, "Did you seriously just stomp your foot? I thought only girls on soap operas did that."

"Mac must have forgotten his Manners, I am William. Nice to meet you Joe." Will said out stretching his hand.

Joe shook it and asked if he could borrow my cell phone.

I said that he could, he called a number I am guessing was his voice mail and listened for a minute than a tear went down his cheek William said good bye and left I dragged Joe over to a picnic table and asked, "What's wrong? Are you Okay?"

rubbed his eyes and said through his sobs, " I had asked my mother if I could go home for Christmas, and she left a message saying, 'If you have decided you're not a homosexual, then yes. If you still think you are than your father and I want to have you emancipated.' They don't want me as their son, because I am gay.

" I didn't have a choice, I didn't chose to be this way! I wish, I wish I was never born!" Joe said as he stood and ran away.

I sat there not knowing what to do, who to call. Where to go. I finely made up my mind, I walked back toward the dorm. I went to one of the computers and logged into my cell phones tracking link, it said it was somewhere down an alley, it had been for 30 minutes. It had been that long already.

I took an extra coat, some hot chocolate in a hot cup, I ran as fast as I could following the roads the tracker told me too. It took me 10 minutes to reach the mouth of the alley. I could see Joe hunched over crying.

"Joe?" I said asking an obvious question.

"Leave me alone!" Joe yelled standing up and starting to run.

I dropped everything I was hold, and I ran pushing my short legs harder than I had ever in my gymnastics carrier. I got to Joe and grabbed his wrist he punched me in the chin.

"You can't stop me!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm with both of my hands. I took my left leg and kicked him in his right knee. Joe went down hard with a load grunt. " I am so much stronger than you give me credit for."

I grabbed Joe's chin and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him like my lips would save his life and the world. Soon he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me down into his lap, I don't know how long we sat there kissing on the ground in some dark alley way.

I have some faint memory of him leaning on me as he limped back to our room. I do completely remember kissing him, on top of his lap as we pulsated back and fourth. We made love it was the most amazing and painful thing I had ever felt. I feel asleep in his arms once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Note: Please Read & Review)

"Joe are you ready for this?" I asked as we stood in front of the court house in New York.

Joe sighed took my hand and said, "As long as your by my side, I can do anything."

We then walked into the court house, from the look on Joe's face and his attorney's this was going to be a very long and painful day. Now what I saw next almost made me puke , I saw my mother and father walk past me. My mom was crying my father angry, I didn't know weather to scream or cry so I put my feelings into helping Joe get through this horrid day.

As we walked into the court room all eyes were on us. I could see sitting at the prosecutor table Mr. And Mrs. Jonas, Kevin and Nick sat in the first row with Frankie. When Mr. Jonas looked at his son and I and we sat down at the table and went over what he and I had to say.

"Thanks for getting me a lawyer." Joe said kissing me on the cheek, I almost didn't let him seeing as being gay got him here. The Lawyer smiled and mouthed what looked like, 'Good, good'

"I told you I would help you didn't I?" I said pushing his hair behind his ears. I then took out a small mirror and looked at my hair, I felt the need to go all out for today. I had dyed almost every part of my hair in different colors of the rainbow.

Joe laughed and said, "You don't have to be here, they might strike low. As in expose who you are if they can keep me from getting any money."

"Well, I've been through this already. I know how to make the judge go in your favor, I mean if I can get $1000 dollars a week I think I can get you at least $100 a week for you." I said winking and smiling at the Lawyer whom had helped me get my money.

" We don't want to seem to agar for money, our goal today is a clean happy separation, or one that helps you survive at the least."The Lawyer said sifting through his papers.

"All raise, for the honorable Judge Carter." Said the Bailiff.

A tall man walked into the room and sat down. " Please be seated will the Defendant please making an opening statement."

Joe stood letting go of my hand, " Two months ago while on tour with my two brothers I came to terms with my inner feelings of being homosexual. Soon after I made this realization, I told my grandmother and even though she was a long time believer in the Catholic faith, she accepted me for who I was. She gave me the advice of telling my fans, she thought letting them know this would strength our bond as not only a band but as a nation.

" During one of our interviews on TRL, I came out to whom ever might have been watching. The fans went wild and the still loved me and the band. My family was another story, they hated me for 'ruining' what they had worked for. Even though our record sales had never been so high, my brothers wouldn't look at me or speak to me. I made the decision come using what money I had saved to enroll myself at Castle school of the Preforming Arts, here I might my boyfriend, Mackenzie Woodward, who has gone through this already. I don't expect anyone in my family to love any more even though my grandmother still calls me, but I am not going to fight being kicked out of my family. I do want to be able to see my little brother, when he heard I was gay, he didn't understand.

"When I explained what 'gay' meant, he said to me, 'Why do mom and dad, Kevin, and Nick. Care who you love as long as your happy?' upon hearing this I made the choice to leave, I left my brother a small lump of money in a bank account which only he has the ability to get it to, I want to keep it that way." Joe said as he sat down taking my hand.

I let a smile creep onto my face. I rubbed Joe's knee and he smiled too, but his was one of pain. I thought back to my trial how it had ended so fast, I said I wanted money they gave it to me on the condition I change my last name-, their going to ask Joe to do that?

I looked at Joe's father as he stood, Joe's mom looked at Joe and I. She stood, her husbands face went to her eyes and they nodded.

"We would like this case closed." Was all the Joe's father said. He walked over to Joe as the people were leaving and hugged his son, Joe cried and so did his father.

"Hi, I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for helping my son." Joe's mother said as she shook my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Sing?!

((Please for your sake before you read this download Pat Benatar's song "Love is a Battlefield" when it is time to start the song I will put a then listen to the song as if Mac was singing it with the Jo Bros!))

As I stood back stage just three weeks after the very short court battle with his family, the Jonas Brothers were having a Reunion concert! I could hear the fans cheering and screaming as I heard them finish they're song _S.O.S._

"Hey, thanks for coming everyone! Now we have a really special surprise for you tonight. Joe's amazing boyfriend Mac Woodward is going to sing a song with us, that is if you cheer extra loud he is kind of shy." Kevin said motioning me to come on stage.

The fans erupted with screams and cheers and 'OMIGOSH!' I shook my head but Joe came and took my hand and pulled me onto the center stage. He handed me a microphone.

"Hello," I said in to the head set as I put it on. The fans screamed and cheered once more. "Well I have been working on an old fave song of mine, Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar." The fans yelled in approval. "Ready?" The Jonas Brothers began playing and I started to sing and dance my way around the stage.

As I finished the song the fans were all smiling laughing and smiling. A little breathlessly I said, "Thanks for the warm welcome you are the best fans. I'd like to thank you for the support you are all showing just by being here, you are all helping change the world. If you can be this supportive for someone you've never met then think about what you could really do for your town or city!" I sounded preachy but they all loved it.

The meet and greet went fast and I didn't remember much after crawling into a small bed with joe and kissing every inch of his sweet smelling body. That night I did something I never dreamed of, had sex on a tour bus with Joe Jonas, bumpy bumpy if ya know what I mean!

Next morning

We pulled in to a large hotel parking lot that was already being surrounded by fans. I quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and Joe's lettermen jacket. We walked off the bus photographers took my picture and I waved and someone yelled " Gay is not the way " and I kissed Joe and yelled back " make love not war!"


End file.
